1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to imaging lenses and, particularly, to an imaging lens system providing high resolution with reduced overall length.
2. Description of Related Art
To optimize image quality, small camera modules for use in thin devices, such as mobile phones, or personal digital assistant (PDA), must employ imaging lenses with high resolution but minimal overall length (the distance between the object-side surface of the imaging lens and the image plane of the camera module). Factors affecting both the resolution and the overall length of the imaging lens, such as the number and positions of lenses employed, the optical power distribution of the employed lenses, and the shape of each employed lens, complicate attempts to increase available resolution and shorten the imaging lenses. For example, reducing the number of lenses can reduce the overall length of the imaging lens, but resolution will suffer. Conversely, increasing the number of lenses can increase resolution, but also increases overall length of the imaging lens.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an imaging lens system which can overcome the described limitations.